In a Warzone
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Various Triads from the Marauder Era. Warnings are not limited to Slash, Femmeslash, Threesomes, 'Cest and Smut. See chapter for Triad and appropriate warnings.
1. Chapter 2

**Trapped in a Love Triangle**  
**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

_**Ton-Tongue Toffees:**__ Makes a person's tongue swell up to ten times its normal size. Write something without dialogue._

**Triad**: James/Remus/Lily

**Prompt**: Someone To Love

* * *

Alice and Marlene were probably more excited than I was, even Morgan, who didn't usually get excited about these things seemed pleased for me. After all, James had been trying to get me to go on a date with him for years now and god knows how long I've liked him back.

But there was still that part of me that that still longed for those kisses that Remus and I shared back in fifth year, or perhaps one moment like last year when I discovered Remus crying. I held him close for hours. I knew something bad had happened because just a few days before he'd been missing for two days and I hadn't seen him with his friends once since. After what seemed hours, we ended up kissing again like we had back in fifth year, but this time it went further than it ever had before. One thing lead to another, we ended up sleeping together in the prefect common room and the next morning we ended up having the same discussion we'd had just months previous.

Remus wouldn't risk his friendship with James, nor would I let him.

I vaguely heard someone say that James was downstairs, and with a somewhat forced smile I made my way towards the door of the girls dorm. It seemed selfish to be so hesitant, even though James and I both liked each other, but I liked Remus equally too. Maybe it was because Remus and I had been friends longer, whilst I'd crossed the line between love and hate for James; the line that Morgan insisted never existed.

Maybe I should cancel, figured out what I really wanted - who I really wanted.  
Someone called my name again, and I realised that I'd reached the Common Room. James was stood by the portrait hole with Sirius and Remus and for a split second I caught his eye. All those times we spent together seemed so long ago and I wanted more, yet there was James Potter. I'd secretly liked him for a long while, I wanted to date him and make memories like I had with Remus. Despite my confusion, I managed to keep up my facade and smiled as I approached James so we could walk to Hogsmeade together.

As he took my hand and led me from the common room, I took one last fleeting glance back at Remus, and that's when I knew.

I, Lily Evans, was trapped in a Love Triangle.


	2. Chapter 3

**Lily's Wildest Dreams**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Triad**: Bellatrix/Sirius/Lily

**Prompt**: Word: Shiver

* * *

Lily dreamed about the wild-haired Slytherin way too much to be healthy. It was the crazy eyes, that glint that she got when she jinxed some first year kid out the way. As a prefect, she should tell her off, but no one told Bellatrix Black, Slytherin Seventh year off. It was just lucky that Lily got to admire her from a distance as she headed down the corridor after Sirius Black. She slipped into a nearby alcove as Bellatrix called out after her cousin.

"Oh Sirius."

Her voice made Lily shiver, it was so dangerous, so desirable. Sirius froze, the rest of the corridor abandoned and yet his hand didn't shoot for his wand, no, instead he dropped to his knees with a soft thud. Lily's eyes widened, had Bellatrix shot a spell at her cousin?

It certainly didn't seem like it. Lily stepped further back into the alcove as the older Black continued down the corridor, getting closer and closer to her cousin. Lily's eyes were fixated on the two Black's, Sirius head dropped so he was staring at the floor as Bellatrix approached him. Lily's stomach tightened uncomfortably and she knew already she shouldn't be watching this, but she couldn't go anywhere.

"Well, well, what would my traitorous Gryffindor cousin be doing all on his own," Bellatrix asked him. Lily couldn't hear Sirius' answer, he spoke to quietly, but obviously it was the wrong answer. She fisted a handful of his hair, pulling him up into his knees.

"What was that?" She hissed angrily.

"Nothing Mistress," Sirius said clearly. Lily brought her hand up to cover her mouth to stop from gasping aloud. Sirius was in a relationship with his cousin, but not only that, he was in just the type of relationship she craved from Bellatrix herself. She'd had boyfriends and girlfriends before, of course she had, but none of them wanted to control Lily.

"Since you aren't doing anything then, you can do something for me," Bellatrix whispered.

"H...Here, in the corridor?" Sirius looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Do you deny me, cousin?" She hissed at him, he shook his head quickly and moved his hands to her thighs rolling her skirt upwards. A pleasant warmth erupted in Lily's lower stomach, Bellatrix had no underwear on. Sirius' face came up, she threw her head back and grabbed the back of his head, pushing his face deeper into her soaking pussy. Bellatrix moaned aloud, Lily found her hand slipping under her skirt and pushing her knickers aside so she could reach her aching clit. It was bliss, she watched, stroking herself and occasionally slipping a finger inside herself. She shivered, her insides tightening.

Eventually Bellatrix pushed Sirius back, her juices visibly glistening on his face, "Did you enjoy pleasing your mistress?"

"Yes I did, Mistress," he answered.

"What about you, Mudblood? Did you enjoy watching?"

Lily froze, her fingers inside her as the older Black turned, her eyes falling to the red-head in the alcove With a cruel laugh.

And without a second thought, Lily nodded, knowing that finally things might actually get interesting.


End file.
